Saint Doctor
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: One Hundred years ago a Demon came down from the sky. And a man appeared in a blue box and defeated the demon." First in the Angels and Aliens Series


Series: Angels and Aliens  
Fandom: Doctor Who/Supernatural  
Characters/Pairing: Doctor, Trickster  
Spoilers/Warnings: End of Time (Sorta), Changing Channels  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Supernatural  
Summary: "One Hundred years ago a Demon came down from the sky. And a man appeared in a blue box and defeated the demon."

**Saint Doctor**

He sauntered into the church and took a stand at the back. He surveyed all those who'd gathered that Sunday morning and sneered in disgust. They all lied, _all of them_, cheated, stole, and murdered and still they entered here as if none of it mattered. As if they were saved. He hated them all for it.

Miss. Christie Moore, a distinguished young woman among the church folk, was a common whore on the west end of the city. She was pregnant too, but she wouldn't find that out for another month and even then the baby won't survive because she won't let it. He already knew that much.

Jonathan Cooper stole from the church every Sunday. Money, gold, silver, whatever he could get his hands on. He stole it and he horded it.

Maria Jones abused her husband. She abused him so badly that it led him to hating her with everything he had, but he still loved and feared her so he took his hate out on others, murdering them. Every week someone else died and every week their souls darkened.

They called themselves holy men and women. To him they were no better than demons. They didn't deserve to be revered, they didn't deserve the privilege to step on Holy Ground. They deserved to die.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He glanced to his left to see a man, who wasn't really a nab staring forward at the stained glass. He wore a blue suit with along brown overcoat and he had the wildest hair. What stood out about this stranger the most though was the beating of two hearts.

"They're always beautiful," he told the man. "They always have been and they always will."

The man turned his head towards him and their eyes locked. Their eyes locked and they saw past each other's outer appearance and into their souls.

"Well that's new," the man with two hearts said. "Never met someone like you before. I didn't realize your kind actually existed."

He frowned at the man who'd been able to see his true form and not burn. He was perceptive, different from all the other species in the universe. He tried to remember.

"Timelord."

"Ooh!" The Timelord's eyes widened in amazement, "you know what I am. There's not many who do. I'm The Doctor."

The Doctor held out his hand.

He looked at it for a moment before taking it (stupid human custom) and replying, "The Trickster."

"Trickster, really?"

"Yes."

"Oh." The Doctor smiled to himself, "I think I know how everyone feels when they question my name."

"But it's not your name," The Trickster told him.

"Neither is the Trickster yours but it's the one you chose for yourself."

The Trickster grinned. It had been a long time since he'd met anyone he really liked. The Doctor wasn't like the humans, he had secrets and dark parts in his past but, he'd accepted them and tried to be better. Completely different from the Trickster but that's what he liked.

"So," The Doctor said, suddenly chipper, "What brings you here?"

"Not sure yet," The Trickster replied. "I should be here in the first place."

"Why?"

"They'd find me." He looked around the church, "the longer I say the more likely they are to find me."

"Why'd you leave?"

The Trickster stared right into his eyes. "I don't want to fight their war."

"Ooo," the Doctor nodded. "I know a little bit about that. Good for you. Wars, they're never really any good. Why do they always have to fight?"

It was a rhetorical question The Trickster knew, but he answered anyway, "Free will."

The Doctor stared at him silently for a moment before nodding, "Well, best be on your way then. Nice to meet you."

The Trickster scowled, "No, I don't think so. Why are _you_ here Doctor?"

The Doctor feigned innocence, "Nothing special, just seeing the sights, pretty sights."

The Trickster gave him a 'don't kid me look' to which The Doctor just shrugged.

"Sorry. I followed a Moomoo here -"

"A what?" the Trickster said just a little too loud causing a little old lady (Agnus McPhee, who liked to watch her young neighbour, in a very peeping Tom way) to give him the ugliest look. The Trickster ignored her, but continued quieter, "A Moomoo? You can't be serious."

"Well, that's the short version," The Doctor smiled widely and his eyes were shining.

The Trickster grinned, "A Moomoo. Interesting."

"Very much so, but I can't find it, not even a trace." He pouted, "I know it's here, I found the crash site. It's almost like something took it."

"Maybe something did."

"Not likely, not without the whole of London knowing. They're black, humanoid beings with white eyes and horns. Kind of demon like."

The Trickster snorted and was going to tell him it was a ridiculous notion when a thought occurred to him, "Maybe it was a Demon."

The Doctor looked at him like he was crazy, "what?"

"You can see me, why are you so sure Demons aren't real?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Most creatures calling themselves demons aren't actually demons."

The Trickster shrugged and turned back to looking forward, "The demon could be on the other side of the world by now."

"Maybe," The Doctor conceded. "But how often does a chance to travel to the stars come by?"

The Trickster hadn't thought of that and it wasn't a very comforting thought. "Then I guess we'll be working together."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

A solitary man walked slowly towards the partially destroyed Sacred Heart Catholic Church. The north wall and much of the stained glass had been caught in the so called explosion. He didn't believe it, had heard the stories of a horned demon and wanted to make sure the creature was actually dead before going on another hunt.

He paused a few lots away from the Church, on the other side of the street to survey the area. The cops were still investigating, the residents were gawking and two men were standing off to the side.

Under normal circumstances he would have dismissed the two men but one of the men glowed. It was a soft ethereal glow and he wondered why only he could see it. He knew they weren't Londoners and that they definitely had something to do with the demon.

What he didn't know was that they'd spotted him first and were talking about him. They knew his name and they knew his profession. They knew he was the best Hunter in all of Britain and what the Trickster knew that The Doctor didn't was that Daffyd Jones came from holy blood. Daffyd Jones was gifted.

"Have you come to see the spectacle too?" a voice mocked.

Daffyd turned to the woman who was now standing beside him and raised his eyebrow at her blatant disregard for the social norms. "No ma'am. I'm just making sure everything's been taken care of."

She looked at him full on, searching his face for something. When she smiled he figured she'd found it. "You've heard the demon stories."

He nodded.

She looked around them cautiously, "It's dead, I was there. I was there when it fell from the heavens and I was there when the man in the blue box and the man that glowed defeated it."

"Those men?" he asked, but when he looked over no one was there. He frowned, because he wanted to know more about them. If they Hunters it'd be nice to at least have them as contacts. They'd certainly known how to take care of this demon.

The woman touched his arm, "Come, let's talk somewhere more private and I will tell you everything."

What they didn't know and never would was that their meeting was destined. They were both of holy blood, could both see the heavenly beings and was strengthening that gift in their descendants. They didn't know that The Trickster felt drawn to them. They didn't know any of this but they didn't need to because none of it mattered.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

"Trickster."

"Doctor." The Trickster smirked, "Time to run again."

The Doctor smiled, "I consider it more having fun then running away. I think you do too."

The Trickster decided to ignore that, "Don't get caught."

They shared an understanding look. They both had wars they'd run from, things they regretted, (The Trickster not so much).

"Well then, I should be going. Things to do, places to see and all that." He paused, thoughtful, "have you ever been to the stars?"

The Trickster snorted, "Unlike the Demons I can go anywhere, but no, I haven't. And I don't really want to, not now. Why would I when I still have all these humans to play with."

"Right, good idea." The Doctor opened the TARDIS then stopped again and turned back to the Trickster. "Are you sure? Are you really sure?"

The Trickster nodded, "More sure than you are."

The Doctor scowled. "You're right. I don't want you to come."

He entered the TARDIS and slammed the door. The Trickster smirked and waited and sure enough The Doctor poked his head back out.

"Take care of yourself Trickster. Maybe we'll see each other again." The Doctor waited for the Trickster to nod before going back into the TARDIS.

The Trickster watched the TARDIS fade away, oddly sad to see the Timelord go before he snapped his fingers and nothing was left.


End file.
